Finding The Light
by Maria Shonaru
Summary: Cat Everwood has always been alone but not any more. She is a daughter of the goddess Hekkate a demon of the night.
1. Default Chapter

Finding the Light

Disclaimer: hey all, this is my second fic up and I don't own The Daughters of the Moon" I only own my Character Cat. For those of you who have read my other story I am grateful for your support and I hope you like this one.

**WARNING:** This may have spoilers for anyone who hasn't read up to the 8th book in the series.

Chapter 1 Moving in

Cat Everwood had been an orphan for as long as she could remember. She was seventeen and had so far lived with twenty-one different foster families since she was five. Her newest one was in Los Angeles, California. She couldn't remember anything about her real family. She had been found wandering the streets and placed in the foster program. She had never spent more then a year with a foster family before they would give up on her and give her up to be given to some new family. She was considered to be a problem child and many people found her to just be too much to handle. Most of the time she didn't mean to chase people away but it seemed to be her destiny to be alone. She couldn't help it when her power took control.

She had discovered her power when she was five. She had been watching a candle burn while she tried to block out the sounds of her first foster mother screaming. She had been a cruel woman. Cat had been so upset she had just stared intensely at the dancing flame, then watched fascinated as it jumped from the wick onto the drapes on the window. The fire spread quickly as Cat ran outside.

All the foster children made it out of the house but not the foster mother. Nothing had suffered more then a few scorch marks, not even the drapes, but the woman had been turned almost completely to ash, only the bones and some clothe fragments remained. Police were baffled.

The children, five in all, had been assigned to new homes.

Over time Cat discovered she could make and control fire but every now and then her powers would get out of control and she would move on to her next home. She had been labeled as closed, paranoid, and a pyromaniac in her chart. It was suggested she not be allowed fire of any kind.

She had just moved into her new foster home today and would start her new high school tomorrow. She would now be attending La Brea High.

"OK Cat your new bedroom is upstairs and across the hall, the first door to the left from the top of the stairs. You'll have to share a bathroom with Tianna and Shannon, that's the last door on the right. You can just call me Mary. Todd is young; he loves to play board games. I expect you'll get along best with Tianna, she's your age, and she's the one who will show you around your school. If you need anything for your room just ask. We will go shopping this weekend for anything you need." Mary explained.

"Ok." Cat had only a small duffle bag of clothes and a journal. The only possessions that had survived the last fire. She thanked Mary and went up to inspect her room.

It was slightly bigger then the last one she had been in and it had a floral theme about it. She walked once around the room examining it before tossing her bag into the closet and plopping down on her new bed. She closed her eyes against the glare of the sunlight coming in through her window as a headache began to form.

Aside from having the power to control fire Cat was just like every other teenager except that daytime was always too bright for her, hurting her eyes and giving her headaches. She was always more comfortable at night under the stars and the moon.

Cat woke up to the sound of someone knocking lightly on her door. The sun had set and night was beginning to take hold outside.

"Mary told me to let you know dinner was ready," the voice carried in from the hallway.

That must be Tianna… it sounds like someone about my age. Cat thought. "Ok I'll be right out." She listened to the soft footsteps retreat down the stairs before getting up. She walked over to the mirror to brush her long naturally silver white hair, her bright blue and silver eyes staring back out at herself. She loved how she looked. Most people thought her hair was dyed and didn't believe her when she said it was her natural hair color. She finished brushing her hair and ran her hands down her long slender body to smooth out her Japanese style shirt with pink trimming and her long black skirt.

She turned away from the mirror setting the brush she had found on her dresser back down, and walked downstairs to the kitchen where four people sat at the table waiting for her. She sat down at the fifth setting and glanced at their faces.

That girl must be Tianna, my god she looks like a movie star! The younger girl must be Shannon and the boy is Todd. This family seems very nice; I might actually like it here. If I can stay in control.

The first meal together went better then most. Shannon had done most of the talking. She noticed Tianna cast suspicious glances at her every so often and that amulet of hers seemed to be glowing slightly.

"Tianna why don't you take Cat with you to Planet Bang tonight, that way she can make some friends before school starts." Mary suggested as Cat had been about to leave.

"Okay…"

"You should have fun tonight Cat."

Cat nodded slightly.


	2. The truth about Cat

Finding the Light

Disclaimer: hey all I still don't own The Daughters of the Moon" I only own my Character Cat, but if I did own it she would probably be in the series lol. For those of you who have read my other stories I am grateful for your support and I hope you like this one.

**WARNING:** This may have spoilers for anyone who hasn't read up to the 8th book in the series.

Chapter 2: The truth about Cat

Ten minutes after dinner a car pulled up in front of the house, and honked.

"That'll be Jimena, she's one of my friends, and she'll give us a ride to the club." Tianna explained walking to the door ever aware of her amulet.

"Okay." Cat said following her.

As they walked out to the car the others exchanged glances as their amulets began to glow as well. Tianna shrugged and climbed into the car motioning for Cat to do the same.

_Tianna we need to talk when we get to the club._ Serena brushed the thought across her mind using her power. Tianna gave the tiniest of nods so that Cat wouldn't notice.

Twenty minutes passed and they were in line to get into the club, next to have their bags checked. Tianna's boyfriend Derek ran up and joined them in line. Vanessa had already gone in the side door to help Michael's band set up because she would be singing again that night. They got inside and Tianna asked Derek to show Cat around so that she could talk with the others. As soon as the two left the amulets around the other's necks stopped glowing.

"What's with the follower chica?" Jimena asked Tianna.

"She's the new foster kid and if she's a follower she doesn't act like it. Maybe she's an initiate?" Tianna asked glancing through the crowd to where the other two were.

"Maybe." Catty agreed.

"Maybe I should look into her thoughts?" Serena said.

"I guess." Tianna agreed.

Serena's eyes seemed to glaze over as she pushed into Cat's mind. She shifted through her memories looking for anything that might give her away as a follower. As she was looking she saw memories of her many homes, and the fires. She pulled out of her mind with a small gasp.

"Que pasa, chica? What's up?" Jimena asked.

"She's the one who started all those fires," Serena said. "The ones at her other foster homes."

"That's not surprising. Her file has her labeled as a pyro; she has parole against anything to do with fire." Tianna explained.

"That won't help much. She can start them herself. That's her power."

"Power? Like ours? Then why did our amulets glow? Did you sense the Atrox in her?" Catty asked.

"No. Maybe I should ask Stanton is she knows anything. We should ask Maggie too." Serena said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should just take her with us to see Maggie." Tianna suggested.

"I think it best to check with her and Stanton first." Serena said.

As if on cue Stanton walked into the club and over to Serena wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey," he said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Hey," Serena replied, "we were just saying we needed to talk with you."

"You were?" He questioned raising an eyebrow as he pulled her closer and began to dance.

"Do you know anything about a follower with the power to start fires with thought?" Jimena asked.

"No we don't have that kind of power unless it's a Daughter that turned but even then she would have lost her power at the age of seventeen. Why?"

Tianna went into an explanation about Cat with Serena's help to fill in what she found in her mind.

"Well, you said you didn't feel the presence of the Atrox right? She isn't any follower I know of." Stanton said after a minute.

"The why did our necklaces glow around her?" Catty asked.

"I don't know I'll see what I can find out okay?"

"Alright Stanton." Serena said leaning against him.

"For now just be careful around her. I'll check in as soon as I find anything." Stanton said melding into the shadows and making his way back outside.

Serena gave a small sigh as they made their way back over to Derek and Cat.

Cat was dancing along to the music used to clubs from when she had lived in New York and Miami. She seemed oblivious to the guys staring at her. She picked up her moves as Michael's band began an upbeat song and Vanessa sang out the lyrics to her newest song.

Derek and Tianna began to dance as she filled him in on what was going on. Derek was the only one at La Brea High who knew about the Daughters. They only other people that knew about them were Serena's brother, who was dating Jimena Collin, Mary and Maggie, their mentor.

Jerome, who had stopped chasing after Serena since the incident with Lambert and Aura, walked up to Cat and asked her to dance. Cat gave a small nod.

An hour later Vanessa joined her friends and they filled her in on what Serena had found out and what Stanton had said. She listened with some concern.

"Okay so she's not a follower but her power isn't completely under her control. Maybe that's why our amulets were glowing. To warn us about her power." Vanessa said after they had finished explaining everything.

"Hey maybe your right. Let's go see what Maggie knows." Catty exclaimed.

"You guys go ahead I have to stay here with her our Mary might get really upset." Tianna said.

"You sure chica we could go another time?" Jimena said.

"Yeah I'm sure. Better to get information sooner rather then later after it's not needed anymore right?"

"If we don't get back before Planet Bang closes we'll call you okay?" Vanessa said.

"Alright good luck."

They left the club making sure to get their hands stamped incase they made it back in time and hopped into the 81' Oldsmobile Jimena drove. In no time they were at Maggie's apartment with cups of tea in front of them.

"We are short a Daughter tonight." Maggie stated.

"Yeah she stayed at Planet Bang." Catty said.

The girls explained again about Cat. After they were done Maggie sat in a thoughtful silence for a few minutes.

"I haven't heard anything on her in decades…She must not even know who she is anymore in this life." Maggie thought aloud.

"Who is she Maggie?" Serena asked.

"Well if she is who I think she is, she is a demon. A demo0n of the night. She is not a normal demon though, she is also half goddess."

"How can a demon be half goddess?" Vanessa asked.

"About ten centuries ago the goddess Hekkate fell in love with a night demon working for the Atrox. They had a daughter, but when the Atrox found out about her it was determined to turn her. She only shows up every few decades." Maggie explained.

"Why did our amulets glow then? I didn't sense the Atrox in her." Serena asked.

"Your amulets reacted to her demon half. Her demon side is always stronger around the dark of the moon. You should be careful, since you said she has trouble controlling her power that is when she is most likely to lose control."

"That's in like three days!" Catty exclaimed.

"Yes. I would suggest just keeping a careful eye on her, but don't raise suspicion, if the Atrox learns she is back it will stop at nothing to turn her."

The four nodded slightly.

"Now I suggest you four get back to the club." Maggie suggested cleaning up the mess from the tea.

"Okay." Vanessa said.

Okay, there is chapter two for you all. I hope you guys like it. RR please!


End file.
